Knight and Commander
by TheLostWaynegirl
Summary: "You may be a Commander, Leonhart, but never fool yourself into thinking you can command me"


ork Text:

His breath came out fast, a fine sheet of sweat covered his skin as every muscle in his body tensed under the weight of his weapon. The young brunette opened his eyes to scan the field around him: a great number of monster shells laid dead on the ground. His lips curled into a smile as he steady himself. He felt satisfied, after all, training was one of the few things that put him completely at ease. Being Squall Leonheart, Commander of Balamb Garden, wasn't an easy job. He never complained about the amoral amount of work, or the pressure or the missions, nor the 3 to 5 hours of sleep he got per week (who needed to sleep anyways?) No, it was the attention he got from the media, his friends, the entire world as it was, the thing he couldn't stand, no normal person would be able to actually deal with that can of circus for so long, and definitely not someone as socially inept as himself.

He let out a tired sigh, like him or not he has responsibilities to go back to. The brunette was about to go when something caught his eye and sent shivers throughout his body: a few feet away, leaning casually against a tree, was Seifer.

The blond ex-knight had returned to Garden almost a year after the war and for some unknown cosmic reason everyone, and for everyone he meant his friends, seemed to have forgiven him. Even though, the blond hasn't been able to fall back on track. Not that Squall blamed him, neither of them could ever be the same person they were before the war but some on them at least tried. But not Seifer, he has become more distant and colder than before, his wicked humor was practically gone and he has given up almost completely his hobby of picking on Squall. The Balamb lion hated it, he hated the fact that Seifer seemed to have lost his fire but most of all, and he hated himself for caring so much.

"Needed something?" Squall casually asked as his way his way towards the exit.

The taller boy kept his mouth shut, not moving a single muscle, just staring directly at the other boy in the same fashion a predator would stare at its prey. It was unnerving, this was a man the brunette has known all his life, he has been the only constant fixture in his lonely upbringing, even when everyone has moved to better thing, Seifer had remained. And maybe it was that, the fact that at that precise moment he couldn't recognized the man standing in front of him. Holding Leonheart tightly on his hand, Squall make his way up to the blond. He looked directly at those jade eyes, holding the piercing gaze "You know, I am getting tired of this." Seifer simply framed and eyebrow "I do not know what is wrong with you but you need to get over it already." Squall frowned at his own words, which was so unlike him, he didn't tend to lose his cool, never have before with Seifer, no matter how aggravating the man could be.

A few moments later, the blonde spoke "And what exactly is that?"

The mocking tone wasn't lost to the brunette "I have got no idea, but one thing is certain: you need to grow a new backbone."  
Whatever triggered the next set of events will remained a mystery. Maybe it was because Squalls's stress levels were off the charts or perhaps the ex-knight has finally lost it, whatever the reason was, Squall wasn't expecting it.

Seifer had moved so fast, grabbing his wrist, knocking Leonheart in the process of pinning him against back against the wall, arms locked over his head

"What are you doing?"

"A back bone, mmh" the blond said, his face inches away from Squall's "You'll see" he continue, his free hand moving to rest over the shorter man's flat stomach "I do not appreciate people doubting me, let alone, talking me down"

Squall remained as impassive as the circumstances allowed it, he knew he could give Seifer a run for this money, yet, at the moment, he was in disadvantage "Seifer" he warned "Let go."

The blonde stared into storm grey eyes. Eyes that had captivated him ever since he was a kid, always calm and collect only to show any emotion when they fought. Seifer has always pride himself on being one of the very few that could read the cold commander, he as always know when he needed to vent or when to stop the teasing. And now, now he could see annoyance, anger and a glimpse of something else. Seifer hated himself for been so weak, he had always turned towards the brunette like a moth to a flame. "Since when have I ever done what you say?" To prove his point he slammed the younger man against the tree, sliding a leg between his counterpart's "You may be a Commander, Leonhart, but never fool yourself into thinking you can command me" he then, moved his leg against the commander's crouch.

"I could court martial you for this" Squall pointed out in a business like voice, trying to keep his body from reacting to the blonde's touch.

"Will you?" the blonde remarked back, disbelieve bleeding in his tone, still staring into his former rival's eyes, knowing him capable of carrying on with that threat yet not caring in the least.

Squall's eyes skipped between the blonde's, looking for some sort of explanation to his present action but finding none. Instead, the brunette was surprised when his silent scrutiny was interrupted by a pair of lips crushing against his own. The Commander froze at this. He was definitely not expecting that, a punch, maybe, but a kiss? Still, the assault was relentless and all it took to make him response was a bite to his lower lip.

Seifer was impressed at how easy the lion let go, not that he was complaining or anything, last time he had kissed Squall had been 5 years prior, and if the low growl Squall let out was any indication, he seemed to be thinking along those lines too. So, he pressed for more, he let the hand that had been resting on the commander's stomach traveled down so he could start to undo the many belts the young man always wore.

The action made Squall break away from the kiss "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Really, Leonhart?"

Ok, Squall wasn't a prude and contrary to popular opinion he wasn't a shy, blushing virgin. He may be cold, and show little emotion toward most things but he was still human, a healthy hot blooded male with urges just like any other. Still, getting a hand job in the middle of the training center wasn't any fantasy of his.

He struggled against the blonde's hold "Let go of me, Almasy."

At this point, the ex-night was getting somewhat frustrated. Never before had Squall be so difficult to break, but that added to the excitement. He was always up to a challenge.

"I don't think so." he kissed the brunette again, his hand finally undoing the belts and buttons, opening it enough for his hand to sink into the commander's underwear.

Squall's moan was swallow by the blonde's kiss. For Hyne, the Commander hated his guts right now, yet, if he was going to be honest, he hated himself more. He could say whatever he wanted, that the aggravating blond was forcing himself on him, which he was, or anything along those lines but in the end Squall knew he has as much say in the matter. What could he do, admit that he has missed whatever it was that they used to have? Because he did, he missed the damn blonde more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. Yet, he wasn't the Squall of that time anymore, he had grown, matured and he definitely wasn't Seifer's bitch anymore.

The blonde, on the other hand, was so focus on what he was doing he didn't the knee until it had painfully connected with his ribcage. HE let out a loud growl, letting go of the brunette only for this to throw a punch that make the ex-knight fell face first on the ground. Seifer could taste the blood pouring from his split lip. The fucking Lion was going to pay for that but before he could as much as raised his head, a hand took a fistful of his hair and slammed his head against the ground.

Squall put his knee on the blonde's back to keep him from moving "Listen to me, Almasy" he said as he moved closer to the blonde's ear "I am the Commander of this Garden, Seed or not, I am your fucking superior, not your plaything"

Seifer was too stunned to fully comprehend what was going on, still, his flight or Fight instincts were intact and he took that opportunity and in one swift move he made Squall lose his balance. He stood up only to feel the cold steel of the Leonheart's blade against his throat. Seifer raised his hands in mocking surrender "The kitten got spirit" Squall took a stepped forward, the blonde's skin breaking under the pressure of the blade.

The ex-knight had to give it to Leonhart, the man had really changed yet the Balamb Lion was if not a Boy Scout at heart "You wouldn't harm someone unarmed." It was a statement of fact "Would you, Commander?" he put as much loathing into that last word as he could master and smirked as he saw the other boy struggled with the truth behind his words. Eventually, Squall lowered his weapon, which he realized a second too late had been a mistake. Seifer seized the opportunity to mirror his early actions, only that instead of backing the other man he put him closer. Squall hissed at him but made no move to get away. Seifer simply smiled and leaned in, so his mouth was millimeters away from Squall's "I am very aware of what you are, Leonheart, and I don't give a damn." he kissed him, biting the lower lip again "Never have and never will"

Squall liked a tendril of blood from his lip and smirked when he catched the older man following the movement with his eyes. Yeah, he may be easy but the cocky ex-knight wasn't any better "I am aware of that" said this, he backhanded Seifer, making the blond stepped back "And I couldn't care less" and with one last look, he picked up his gunblade and walked away from the training center, leaving a stunned Seifer behind.

The blond straighten up, well, well, it seemed the lion was not a kitten anymore. As he watched the commander leaving, seifer started to formulate his next move. The thrill of the chase, this game was going to be so much fun.

Actions


End file.
